Harry Potter and the Brexit Conspiracy
by elderfuthark
Summary: A lack of support from the ICW in the fight against Voldemort leads the British Ministry of Magic to part ways with the ICW and strike out alone. An interesting mix of politics and magic. WIP. Set after the events of OOP.


**Harry Potter and the Brexit Conspiracy**

**Chapter 1 – Doing Something**

"I don't believe it!" Minister Fudge exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the grand mahogany desk in his office, "How can the ICW refuse to assist us with the defeat of Voldemort? It's absurd!"

"I completely agree Minister, where is the International Confederation of Wizards when they're needed?" Lucius Malfoy murmured, "Unfortunately, as much as I hate to admire it, without Dumbledore's influence as the Supreme Mugwump, they're even less sympathetic than before"

"Yes, yes that was indeed a regrettable state of affairs," The minister sighed. "But now that we know that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is back, surely they can see that we have a global emergency on our hands?"

Fudge stood and started to pace up and down his office, looking at each of his companions in turn.

Suddenly Senior Undersecretary Umbridge piped up. "Well Minister," she drawled, "one does begin to wonder if we need the ICW at all? We have to abide by their laws and trade restrictions, and we contribute a significant number of galleons to the upkeep of the organisation, and they can't be persuaded to help us in our time of need!"

"I can't help but agree, how does our Ministry's membership of the ICW benefit British magical society?" Lucius asked. "It seems as if we have to submit to the sovereignty of the ICW over our authority."

"Besides," said Fudge triumphantly, "if I'm to stay on as Minister, the Ministry needs to be seen to do something proactive. Delores, let's set up a working group, and make sure to include Hadrian Fawley. As the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, I'm sure he'll have a lot of useful insight!"

* * *

**Later that evening**

**MALFOY MANOR**

The Dark Lord sat in an opulent drawing-room, surrounded by paintings and artefacts displaying the rich history of the Malfoy family, all the way back to the arrival of Armand Malfoy from France in 1066 as a loyal follower of William the Conqueror. He sneered cruelly as Lucius rushed into the room.

"Well Lucius, I assume you are bringing me a vital piece of intelligence? That is, of course, the only reason I can fathom that would lead you to disturb my peace so."

"Yes my Lord, of course, my Lord!" Lucius deferred. He bowed in submission. "I bring interesting news that may be to our significant advantage, my Lord!" He said.

"Well Lucius," the Dark Lord said, " that is rather presumptuous of you. Why don't you tell me what you find so urgent, and let me decide." He snarled.

"Yes my Lord! This morning the Minister was refused hit-wizard and investigative support from the ICW to aid the Ministry in fighting back against us." Malfoy rushed.

"Well, how is that significant for us?" The Dark Lord questioned impatiently.

"Well my Lord, both he and his Senior Undersecretary started to question the Ministry's membership of the ICW. I happily encouraged their ideas." Lucius continued.

"And this is important because?"

"Well my Lord, if Britain does secede from the ICW, the Ministry and the economy will be in chaos. There will be so much infighting and politicking as people try to gain power and change legislation to suit their needs that they won't even have a chance to organise themselves against us!" Lucius gushed.

"I must concede that you may have a good point there Lucius" the Dark Lord agreed. "If this goes well the Ministry will spend so much time deliberating over new trade arrangements and even creating new laws that we'll have plenty of cover to further our plans. I'm impressed. Continue to feed the Minister's ideas and keep me informed of your progress."

"Thank you, my Lord!" Lucius sighed, relieved that he had managed to avoid punishment after he had raised the Dark Lord's ire.

As Lucius arose from the floor and turned to retire from the room the Dark Lord called him back. "Lucius… are you forgetting something?"

"My Lord?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"CRUCIO!" the Dark Lord intoned cruelly. "Next time, make sure you approach me the relevant amount of respect!" he declared, as Lucius' body writhed in pain on the floor, his blond locks spilt across the flagstones.

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE**

Harry woke up screaming, suffering through the torrent of pain travelling through his scar. He gasped as the pain ended, drawing his breath shakily.

Rubbing his scar, he recalled his dream and jumped out of his bed. Dashing to his desk he quickly scribbled a note to Professor Dumbledore, explaining the contents of his vision. He paused, and then wrote additional letters to Ron, Hermione, before attaching all three letters to Hedwig's expectantly outstretched leg.

"Thanks, girl." Harry whispered, "Please can you take these on to the Headmaster, Ron and Hermione?"

Hedwig hooted quietly as Harry let her out of her cage and opened the window for her. As Hedwig flew away to deliver the letters he looked after her forlornly. "Bye Hed, come back to me soon, it's lonely here."

As moonlight streamed into the room Harry got back into bed. He'd suffered through many a sleepless night this summer, enduring recurring nightmares about Sirius falling through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. He felt tortured by his guilt, replaying the event over and over in his head while imagining what he could have done to save his godfather.

Racked with sorrow, he decided he was going to step up to the plate and be someone that Sirius would be proud of, a smarter, more aware and more focused wizard.

"I'll make you proud Sirius." Harry whispered to the stars, "Not only will I get stronger and more knowledgeable, but I'll also get revenge for you again Bellatrix, this I swear!"


End file.
